habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Profit Mafia
Profit Mafia is a term given to Crime Families on Habbo who's aim is to maximize profits (coins), with any means necessary. Families like this have been present since 2004 on Habbo US and Canada. Methods of Profiting The most common method of profiting is with Rackets, which is a term for a business that generates cash flow, such as: - Grabber - Casino - FF - CC - Bingo However, there are many more ways a Family can profit, such as: -Hacking -Scamming -Phishing (another form of hacking) -Loan Sharking (very rare) -Protection (very rare, but has been witnessed) How a Crime Family operates A Crime family has an heirarchy, like any other business. It is split into sections, Administration/Captains/Crew. A Typical Rank System would look like this: (Highest to Lowest) (Administration) - Don The Don is the head of the family, it is his family to run. All decisions that get passed through Admin end in his final say. The don is also considered the figurehead of the family, he represents what they are worth. - Underboss The Underboss is the don's right hand man, he runs the family when the Don is away or assists him in everyday business. The Underboss is normally more down to earth with the crew than the don himself. - Consigliere The Consigliere is Italian for Counselor. He helps the don make decisions, and is generally considered the tactition of the family, normally the wisest mobster. '' - Contabile ''The Contabiles job is to be in charge of the families profits and how much they are worth. Normally, the Contabile is the richest man in the family, or even a very good profiteer. '' - Sr.Capo ''Sr. Capo (Senior Captain), is the last rank on the list of administration. His job is to look after each Capo and regime the Capo runs, in order to keep things running smoothly. Normally, if crew have a problem, they turn to the Sr. Capo for help, if not their Capo. (Captains) - Capo Capo is Italian for Captain, and the job of a Capo, is to run a regime (a group) of people. Normally there are around 3 Capo's in a family. They each run a group of around 5-8 people and look out for the wellbeing of their crew. '' - Sotto ''Sotto is the Capo's right hand man. He acts as the advisor of the regime, helping the capo with desicions and day to day jobs. He is considered higher than a Sgarrista. (Crew) - Sgarrista The highest ranks in a crew, given to experianced mobsters ready to make their way up the heirarchy. These guys are welcomed to the family and are generally known as Wiseguys or Goodfellas. - Soldato Soldato's are the Soldiers of the family, they are experianced mobsters with potential in the family. - Picciotto Picciotto are inexperianced mobsters with potential in the family. - Associate Associates are considered the first rank in the family, they are generally inexperianced mobsters who are ready to start their careers and learn. - Outsider Outsiders are generally friends of the mob or people who haven't joined yet. These people are called outsiders because they are Outsiders to the family, which means they are not welcomed as a member of the family.